


Operation Wade Rogers

by AshKnight



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson has a thing for Captain America. Current mission: Win over the star-spangled hero without having to share any chimichangas! One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Wade Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Phrases in italics and bold italics are Deadpool's inner monologue.

_He's not out of your league, Wade. That's not the problem. Cap's just already got a stick up his ass, which is why he doesn't want_ _ you _ _**.** _

_**Don't be ridiculous. We're fabulous. How could he resist?** _

"Stop arguing!" Wade shouted, slamming two fists against the brick wall of a broken-down old building.

He could swear he felt it shaking, but knew he wasn't that strong. Strong… but not  _that_ strong. Either way, he was going to make his way to Avengers Tower, regardless of the costs or what his alter egos were telling him. Maybe one of them was right. Maybe not. All he knew was that he definitely had to try, and the only way to do that was to start by getting the man's attention.

Of course, the all-American hero would need something big to catch his eye. Not petty crime, like Spiderman. Spiderman was a boy who cared. A boy who- Well, Steve cared too. Just… in a different way, on a different level. He was more of a big-picture kind of guy. The type to take on big battles and-

_I wonder if he likes big boobs. I wish I had big boobs._

Wade shook his head and looked up toward the top of the building. Damn, did he wish he  _were_ Spiderman right about then. That'd make things easier. He paused a moment, then stuck out his right hand and made the weird little flicking gesture that Peter always did. Nada. No dice.

"Alright. So much for that. Anyway… Operation Wade Rogers begins! TO THE DEATH!"

Deadpool wasn't the type to waste time on anything – except maybe blowing things up –and nothing seemed to keep his attention for long anyway. Except Captain America.

_Damn, that ass…_

He shook his head again.

_Gotta get to Avengers Tower. Gotta get to-_

_**Hey, look! A puppy!** _

The dog came trotting around the corner into the alley and immediately approached the antihero, licking his gloved hands as soon as Wade put them down for him to sniff.

"Well, hey there, boy. Where's your master? Oh, what's that? You wanna come with me? I think that's a great idea! Steve seems like a guy who'd love puppies. Alright, Skipper. Let's go."

He lifted the dog into his arms, clutching it gently to his chest, and rounded the corner, where he found a small boy, around the age of seven, running towards him.

"Spot! YOU FOUND HIM! Oh, gee! Thanks, Mister!"

"Mister? You're calling me Mister? Wait, this guy's yours? But I was gonna-"

When the boy reached out his arms for the dog, Wade sighed and reluctantly handed it over. How was he supposed to say no to a little kid?

_Shoulda stolen it, Wade! And kidnapped the little guy too. Could've been a great publicity stunt to get Cap's attention._

"God dammit!" Wade cursed, stomping his foot angrily on the ground as the kid walked away. "Mother fu-"

He was cut off by the sight of a rolling cart passing him on the street.

"CHIMICHANGAS!" he cried, running after the cart and its owner at full-speed. Once he'd eaten four or five – he'd lost track – his attention turned back to the task at hand.

 _Mr. Steve Rogers,_ he reminded himself.  _Gotta get dat ass, one way or another._

Then, he realized that he had no plan. The man with a plan for everything… had absolutely no plan whatsoever.

"You were right," he grumbled. "Shoulda taken the kid and his pup while I had the chance."

_**Too late now, punk. Come up with something else. Quick!** _

But Deadpool was all out of ideas. What could he possibly do that was big enough to catch the attention of Captain Fucking America? There was no way. Unless…

"Fuck yeah!" he cried, causing two old ladies who were walking down the sidewalk together to turn their heads in horror. "I got it! I'm gonna burn down Avengers Tower!"

_Well, where are you gonna fuck him, then? The street corner?_

"Alright, maybe not. Maybe I'll just… burn… the top floor? Then put it out?" he tried, pondering his own suggestion. "Wait, I got it! I'll set the place on fire  _just_ long enough to catch his attention, and then I'll call the fire department! That way, the whole thing won't burn down, and he'll be able to come after me while they put out the blaze!"

_**Brilliant! That'll work!** _

_Yep. I agree._

"Good. It's settled then!"

So Wade continued his journey downtown, waving at random pedestrians as he took a conspicuous route down the sidewalk, and even on the subway. Not his usual method of transportation, but it suit his purposes, and he was happy to make a scene. People had never really been sure what to make of him. Really, Wade wasn't sure what to make of himself. All he knew was that he just  _had_ to have this guy in red, white, and blue, and if he didn't, he was going to sit down in his chair made of explosives and set it off. No way was he letting this guy go. Not without a taste of that perfect piece of ass.

Finally, he reached Avengers Tower, but to his surprise, it was surrounded by citizens who were screaming and flailing and running around like Godzilla had just showed up.

_Uh… no Godzilla here._

_**No attack planes. No obvious signs of terrorists.** _

_No giant robots._

_**No-** _

"Holy shit, guys! It's fuckin' Loki!"

And it was. The man was standing on a floating hover-craft near the top of Avenger's tower, and he seemed – from what Wade could make out – to be talking to the entire team. He could see the purple of Hawkeye's suit and the pompous red metal of Iron Man's from where he was standing. What he didn't see was Captain Rogers.

"Dammit," Wade cursed. "I was counting on that fucker being here. Where the hell else could he possibly-"

Just then, he saw two small dots join the others at the top of the tower – one black, and one navy blue.

"Shit, yeah!" the man cheered, jumping up as he pumped his fist into the air. "That's what I'm talking about!"

_Uh… I think you're forgetting something._

_**Mhmm.** _

"What? What am I forgetting?"

_Uh… Loki?_

_**Duh. How do you forget about the creepy dude floating on a hovercraft right above your head?** _

"I've got ADD, okay?! Jesus Christ, guys. Way to make a guy feel small."

_You are kinda small._

_**Ridiculous! We're enormous. Like the Eiffel Tower.** _

_Ha! Okay. Whatever._

"What? It's true!"

_Mhmm. Okay. ANYWAY. Back to Loki?_

"Okay, so what's the game plan now? I mean, a fire's not really gonna distract them at this point, and the fire department certainly isn't going to come anywhere near this mess."

_Well… You could_ _ help _ _them, you know._

_**Wait, what?** _

_You could help them fight Loki._

"Wait just a goddam second," Wade cut in, ignoring the screaming pedestrians storming past him and occasionally shoving him out of the way. "Deadpool does not  _help_ anyone."

_Kinda like you didn't help that kid with the puppy?_

"I wasn't gonna give it back! It's not like I was  _looking_ for his owner. I just felt bad! He was a little kid, for Chrissakes!"

_Okay, Wade. Whatever._

_**I just decided that I like this plan. What better way to get on Cap's good side than to help him?** _

"Well, we could bring him chimichangas, but then we'd have to share."

_**Good point.** _

"Okay. So no chimichangas. What about… flowers?"

_Wade! LOKI!_

"Right! Whoops. Okay… So… How to break into Avengers Tower?"

_**You could just blow up the front door.** _

_Don't you think it'll be reinforced, idiot?_

_**Right. Okay. Plan B?** _

"We give up and go get more chimichangas?"

_Wade!_

_**Wade!** _

"What?! I'm just saying!"

_I thought you wanted a piece of that fine, steel, American ass?_

"I do!"

_**Alright then! Let's go!** _

"Alright, but seriously. What's Plan B?"

_It's an emergency contraceptive, Wade._

_**Yeah, Wade. How old are you? Five?** _

"You guys are assholes," Deadpool grumbled, looking around at his surroundings as he tried to drown out the responses of the two other personalities in his head.

What he quickly realized was that, since every pedestrian in the area was running for their lives, the space around Avengers Tower had been vacated by everyone except – you guessed it – the Avengers. That being the case, he sauntered around to the back of the building – as though he was strolling through Central Park and there was no rush – and gave the building the once-over.

"This'll do," he said confidently, sticking a particularly large explosive to the door.

Rather than stepping back out of the blast zone, he simply stood where he was and detonated the bomb. The backlash of the explosion seared his skin, but it regenerated quickly – still covered in his scars – allowing him to enter the building without any further ado. Luckily for him, though this activated the building's alarms, none of the Avengers were interested in any intruders besides the trouble-making Loki. That meant that he was able to enter without any disturbance. Not even Tony and his Iron Man suit greeted him at the entrance.

"They better have a fucking elevator," he sighed as he wandered down the hallway. "Damn, this place is big. Kinda pretty too."

_Don't get distracted! You're here for Cap, and that's it._

_**I thought we were here for Loki?** _

"We're here for Cap. Loki's just a pawn in the game, guys. It's all part of the plan. We got this. He'll be putty in our hands in less than two hours."

_Less than two hours, huh?_

_**Haha. That's a good one, Wade. You think Cap's gonna give in that easy?** _

"Maybe if I show him my-"

_How about we start with Loki and get to the D later?_

_**I dunno. I think the D is a great idea. Maybe Cap will-** _

Another explosion – not detonated by Deadpool – was heard from above, causing Wade's gaze to shoot upwards towards the sound. He couldn't see anything, but it was obvious that it was coming from the front right corner of the building, all the way at the top.

"Where is the  _fucking_ elevator?" he cursed, frantically running down the hallway, his head whipping back and forth as he searched for the transportation device. "HA! I win!" he cried when he turned the corner and found it at the end of that hallway. "Definitely not walking up sixty-four floors of stairs."

Once at the top, he could hear the sound of Thor's voice around the next corner, near the building's balcony, and ran towards it. Even though his steps were loud and conspicuous, none of them turned to look as he appeared behind them. Only Loki, now standing on the balcony in front of him, noticed his presence, and he simply raised and eyebrow and continued to recite his brutal, dramatic threats at the group.

"I want," the man said, "the Tesseract. Or… every citizen in this god-forsaken city gets blown to smithereens."

"That's not gonna happen," Captain America told him defiantly. "We don't negotiate with-"

"Cap," Thor cut in. "Maybe we should-"

"No way!" Tony shouted. "We're not giving him the-"

Deadpool wondered where his Iron Man suit was.

"People will die," the Hulk argued, still in Bruce Banner's human form.

"Yes," Loki laughed. "Everyone in the city. Is that what you want, Captain America? To sacrifice the entire city for a material  _object?_ "

"Isn't that what you're doing?" the man countered, gripping his shield tightly at his side.

"Enough!" the villain bellowed, slamming down his staff. "Make your choice."

Black Widow, Iron Man, and Captain America all quickly shouted, 'No,' as Thor, Hawkeye, and the Hulk and gave a strong, confident, 'Yes.' Only Captain America sounded unsure of his answer, even though he'd offered it without hesitation. He wasn't the type of man to allow  _any_ citizen to become a casualty.

Immediately, the Avengers turned on each other, scowls on their faces, and started to argue between themselves.

Once again, Loki screamed, "Enough! DECIDE, or I will destroy this city and take you all down with it."

"Wait," Wade finally cut in, stepping forward. "Can we have a huddle real fast? You know, like a quick circle jerk?"

"A  _what?_ " Loki asked, clearly not amused but confused by the antihero's presence in the group. Then, he turned to the rest of the group and asked them, "Who the hell is this guy? Is he some new Avenger?"

"No!" Steve shouted. "He's… He's a… Well…"

"Is he a good guy or not?"

"He's…" Cap tried, but found himself blinking at Wade in confusion. "I guess we don't really know. I mean, he's killed plenty of people, but…"

"Come on now, Cap," Wade whined. "It was all for the greater good! They had it coming!"

"You've killed people, then?" Loki asked Deadpool.

"Sure, pal," the man responded. "Plenty of people."

"For what, if I may ask?"

"Anything, really. Making me drop my chimichangas, in particular."

It was Loki's turn to blink in confusion as he stared at the antihero.

"Then why are you standing over there?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

_Yeah. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why does he care where we stand?_

_**At least the sun's not in our eyes.** _

"I mean," the villain began to explain, "Why are you standing with  _them?_ "

"Oh!" the masked man laughed. "That's easy."

"Why, then?"

"I don't like you."

Now, all of them were staring directly at Wade, full of shock and surprise. Especially Cap, who was tempted to reach up and stick his fingers in his ears to remove any wax that was blocking the words from computing in his brain.

"You want to help us?" Steve finally asked the man.

"Well, under some very specific conditions."

"And why exactly do we need  _your_ help?" Thor asked, clearly un-amused by the way the antihero was toying with them.

It was obvious to all of them – except, perhaps, Captain America – that he was trying to manipulate them into  _something._ It just wasn't clear exactly  _what,_ which was the key part to the entire equation. Thor crossed his arms as he waited for a response.

"Because  _I_ have the power of regeneration and a limitless healing factor." When they looked skeptical, he offered, "Go ahead. Try to kill me. Watch what happens."

Thor wanted to. He was tempted. Who was this man who was taunting them so? Especially when they were in such a predicament. The Avengers had absolutely no time for his games, when the fate of the entire city hung in the balance. The rest of the crew's patience was growing thin as well. They all took Loki's threats seriously.

"We don't have time for this!" Thor thundered, slamming his hammer down on the ground, causing a long, singular crack to spread from where he was standing to the edge of the balcony.

"Hey!" Tony shouted. "Watch it! I paid good money for this setup!"

"Oh, shut up, Tony," Clint groaned, rolling his eyes. "This guy's gotta go."

"Wait," Captain America said slowly. "We need all the help we can get…"

"What?! Are you joking me?!" Thor screamed in disbelief.

Loki was glaring at all of them as he grew impatient with their argument.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" he finally asked, looking directly at Wade.

"I'm Deadpool," Wade beamed proudly, bowing low. Once he'd realized what he'd unintentionally done, he quickly clarified, "I'm bowing at my own excellence,  _not_ yours."

_Nice going, idiot. Bow to the villain, why don't you. That's gonna look great to Mr. Star-Spangled Hot Pants._

_**Yeah, asshole. Nice going.** _

But Wade was focused on his goal (for once), and ignored whatever Loki said next. (He hadn't really been paying attention to that. He was engrossed in his quickly developing plan.

"Can we have a huddle or not?" Deadpool finally asked impatiently, his voice a piercing whine that made all the Avengers – except Cap – cringe.

"Oh,  _whatever,_ " Loki grated out. "Make it quick."

"You stand over there," Wade ordered, pointing his finger to the very edge of the balcony.

The villain rolled his eyes again and took a few steps back, but didn't move all the way to the edge.

When Wade saw this, he pointed again and said, "Back." Two backward steps later, he said, "More."

When Loki had moved all the way to the edge, Deadpool turned back to the Avengers and grabbed Steve's wrist, pulling him back inside the building. Not wanting to leave their leader alone, the rest of the Avengers followed them inside.

Without letting go of his hero, Wade said, "I've got a plan."

"Alright…" the Captain replied, slowly pulling his arm away as he cautiously looked the man over from top to bottom, made uneasy by the arsenal of weapons strapped to his body. "What's your idea, then?"

"Are you serious, Cap?" Hawkeye cut in. "You're gonna listen to this idiot?"

"I'm going to hear him out," the hero replied, his voice stern and the look in his eyes resembling steel. "Now talk, Deadpool."

"You can call me Wade, Captain Handsome," Deadpool told him, winking beneath his mask (which Cap couldn't see).

"Alright,  _Wade._ Talk."

_Oh, DAMN._

_**The way he says 'Wade,' though. UNF.** _

Deadpool was stunned, just for a moment, as he heard his name on his hero's lips, surprised at the way it sounded, even though Cap's voice was irritated and strained. Wade began to wonder what it would sound like to hear it moaned. Finally, he was torn back to reality by the sight of Steve's lips parting as he prepared to speak.

Cutting him off, the antihero said, "It's brilliant, and I'll tell you, but I want something in return."

"No one dies?"

"No one. Especially not you."

"Then what do you want?"

"If this works… If I successfully help you save the city and the rest of the Avengers…"

" _What,_ Wade? What do you want?"

_Okay, bud! Here it goes! The Big Bang!_

_**Get ready! One… Two…** _

"You have to kiss me."

"WHAT?!" Cap gasped, gaping at the man in front of him, who was wearing a confident, satisfied smirk.

Thor and Iron Man actually gagged as they heard Wade's proposal.

"What the hell is wrong with you, freak?" Tony demanded.

"Hey. Tony. Don't call him that," Steve scolded him. "He's trying to help us."

Wade's eyes went wide beneath his mask as he stared at his hero. Had the man really just defended him? It was the first time anyone ever had, and it came as a shock to him, so much so that he forgot to speak.

Finally, he shook himself from the trance of disbelief and asked, "Do we have a deal?"

"I'm not confident in your ability to help us, so we have an accord. If you can actually contribute to our success, I'll give you what you ask."

_Oh, holy shit._

_**Yep.** _

"Did he just…?" Deadpool said out loud, then cursed himself for letting the words escape audibly as the Avengers all stared at him in confusion.

Though he rarely ever did – he'd never really had a reason to – Wade blushed. Luckily, none of them could see it, or feel the warmth on his cheeks, so he was  _mostly_ safe from further embarrassment.

"Alright," he finally announced. "Let's do this."

Of course, as in all fairy tales, evil was vanquished – with the help of the handsome, charming antihero – and good prevailed. Though this wasn't the usual end to Wade's stories, it was one that, for once, he was proud of. As he and the Avengers sat down in the large room filled with massive couches and a full bar, Deadpool smiled triumphantly at his own victory. (And, he supposed, the victory of the Avengers as well. Still, he planned on taking full credit for most of it.)

"That was valiant and brave of you, Wade," Steve said, his voice sincere and slow as he sat down beside the man on the giant leather couch, a little too close for the new hero's comfort.

Before Deadpool could comment, respond, or take credit, Tony cut in, saying, "He's right. You deserve a drink. We all do."

"I agree," Hawkeye declared, standing up and walking over to the bar as Tony stepped behind it.

Everyone was offered a drink and sat back down once Tony had expertly fixed it for them, until they reached Steve, who was sitting quietly on the couch, leaning on the arm rest.

"What about you, Cap?" Tony asked. "Aren't you gonna celebrate?"

"Oh, I… I'm…"

"C'mon, Cap!" Clint cried with a grin. "Loosen up. Everyone's drinking. You gotta have  _something._ "

"What do you like, buddy?" Tony asked him, gesturing behind him at the seemingly endless supply of liquor.

"I…" Steve started slowly, standing up carefully and walking over to the bar as he carefully studied the bottles on the wall.

Wade joined him quickly, leaning on the bar beside him and staring at his profile. Of course, Steve didn't notice this, as he was consumed by his surveillance of his options.

"C'mon, big boy. Hawkeye's right. You gotta have something with us," he said with a smile. "Cap?" Wade asked softly, after a long, quiet pause, placing his hand gently on the man's shoulder as he realized that the hero was in somewhat of a trance. "Just pick something."

"I don't… I don't really drink… um… often…"

"Would you like me to make a suggestion?"

"I… Actually, yeah. That would be nice. That's very kind of you. Thank you, Wade."

"Get our All-American hero some apple bourbon," Wade said to Tony. Turning to the man beside him, he then told the Avenger, "It's like alcoholic apple pie. Can't get much more American than that."

This actually earned a genuine smile from the American hero, who nodded his head gracefully in agreement.

"I'll have what he's having," Deadpool told Tony with a playful grin in Cap's general direction.

Even Iron Man was smiling as he handed them each their drinks. Steve looked down at his apprehensively as Wade downed his in an instant.

When the masked man looked over at him, he was still staring at the glass, so Wade said, "It's not poison, buddy. Just take a sip. If you don't like it, spit it in my mouth, and I'll drink it."

Cap burst out laughing at this comment, unintentionally finding himself drawn to Wade's crude sense of humor. Also, it helped that he wasn't sure whether the man was joking or not, since he smiled no matter what he was saying or how serious he was. Hearing the sound of his hero's laugh gave Wade real, live butterflies in his stomach. Even though they were covered in layers of solid muscle, Deadpool was afraid his gut would burst and send them flying all over the room.

When Steve lifted the glass to his lips, the antihero stared, completely entranced by the slow, smooth movement. As he watched the dark liquid pour over the man's lips through the thick, clear glass, Wade felt his mouth water

 _Oh, God,_ he was groaning silently.  _He's so fucking hot._

_**Just get him drunk. That'll get you laid. He's already digging you.** _

_That's not very honorable, and Cap_ _ loves _ _honorable._

_**Okay, good point. Maybe don't go that course, then. Still… Wait for a few more drinks before you make good on that kiss.** _

_Yeah. Good plan._

"How do you like it?" Wade asked him cautiously as he set the glass back down on the bar counter.

"It's good, actually. Just like you said, alcoholic apple pie. And I  _love_ apple pie."

"You know what I love on apple pie?"

"Whipped cream? What else would you have on a pie?"

"That's exactly right."

Of course, this idea immediately consumed every one of his scattered thoughts and led to the image of Cap lying on his back in bed with whipped cream covering his crotch and nipples.

_Mmm… Whipped cream…_

_**Wade! Snap out of it!** _

Completely at a loss for words, Steve simply stared at him, which was a good thing, since, if he'd been speaking, Wade would've completely missed the words. It took immense effort to expel the thoughts of whipped cream covering his hero, but he managed, though he was still unable to come up with anything to say.

_C'mon, Wade! Talk!_

But nothing came out. In another lucky turn of events, Cap finished the rest of his glass in a swift gulp and asked Tony for another, which he downed in two more gulps. As he watched the man's Adam's apple move up and down, the antihero began to wonder what it would be like to watch (and feel) the man swallow something else.

_Shit, Wade!_

_**He's talking! Snap out of it!** _

Wade shook his head and stared at the hero, ears ringing, as the words slipped in and out of his brain without registering at all.

"Sorry… What?" he asked dumbly, twisting his finger in his ear.

"Nothing," Cap laughed, shaking his head as well.

The smile was infectious, and even though Deadpool was slightly embarrassed at missing what the man had been trying to say, it made him feel better. He returned the smile with one of his own and asked Tony for another drink for himself, but drank that one slowly while he watched the hero beside him knock back his third drink.

_Oh, boy. Here it comes…_

_**Let's hope he's a lightweight.** _

"He probably is," Deadpool said, then cursed himself for his words when he realized that he'd said them out loud.

"W-What?" Steve asked, stuttering slightly and looking slightly confused.

Wade just shook his head and mumbled, "Nothing."

Then, Cap began to babble the words that Wade had been so longing to hear. 'So brave.' 'Really good idea.' 'Great job.' And then… 'Should join our team.' (Thankfully, the rest of the Avengers didn't hear that last one.) That was all it took. Deadpool was swooning and leaning in closer than he probably should have, staring into the man's deep, shimmering blue eyes as he let the words pour out without interruption. There was nothing he liked better than someone singing his own praises, especially his hero. (Except maybe a good, hard orgasm.)

"I… I think I owe you something," Cap slurred slowly, half-way through drink number four, as he put his hand on Deadpool's arm.

Wade's eyes went wide as he stared at the man, completely shocked that not only had he remembered, but that he'd actually brought it up first.

"Let's go somewhere else," the hero suggested, nodding toward the room's exit.

"Wherever you want, darling," Deadpool offered sweetly, standing up and turning to face the door.

When the Captain sort of stumbled his way off of the bar stool, Wade looked surprised, but quickly wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder and steadied him all the way to the hallway, closing the door firmly behind him.

"You're drunk," Wade laughed as the Steve leaned against the wall.

"Tipsy," the handsome blonde corrected. "Not d-drunk."

"Okay, tiger. Whatever you say."

"Alright. Let's get this over with…"

"Are you that disgusted by me?" Wade asked sadly, already knowing that the answer was 'yes' and that there was no way this would turn into anything more than a chaste kiss that was only happening because he'd made good on his side of the deal.

"No. Not at all. You're actually quite… quite charming…"

Wade's lip's parted as his jaw nearly fell to the floor in shock.

Eventually, he said, "I… I'm charming?"

"You are. And you made a great drink suggestion that I think has led to a new favorite alcoholic beverage. I think that deserves a reward in and of itself, don't you?"

"I… Well…"

_Don't fuck this up!_

"Sure," Wade agreed finally. "Okay."

"Come here then," Cap said, the words drawn out in an almost melodic tone.

Deadpool's instinct was to speak. Even his mind was begging to cut in and share its thoughts on the scenario. But everything was silent, even inside his head, as he lifted his mask and folded it up just enough to reveal his lips. When he hesitated, the hero reached out and gripped his shoulders, then gently pulled him closer until their lips were hovering close together.

"Thank you for what you did today," the Captain said sincerely, gazing into the man's face.

Wade opened his mouth to speak, but actually found himself still with nothing to say. Before he could close his mouth again, Steve leaned in slightly and caught his lips. As soon as he felt the soft, tender kiss on his lips, even through the scars, he expected the man to pull away, but it didn't happen. At first, he was frozen, but when Steve tugged his shoulders a little harder, he moved his lips slowly in response, careful not to rush the moment as his heart raced faster and faster the longer it lasted. The kissed burned and burned until Deadpool imagined that he would need to regenerate the skin on his face when they were through, but somehow, his skin remained in tact, leaving only his natural scars between them.

It seemed, though, that Steve didn't mind this at all. Every time Wade thought the kiss would end, it didn't. In fact, after a few moments, the hero deepened it, and a few minutes after that, he shyly slid his tongue over Wade's bottom lip in a request for entrance. Still in shock but unwilling to miss what could be his only chance, he opened his mouth and let his tongue dance slowly with Steve's. Soon, a sound slipped from the hero's lips that the antihero never thought he would hear.

The man moaned.

Most of the sound was swallowed by the kiss, but Wade could still hear it. He could taste the apple bourbon on the man's tongue. It was too much to bear. Too much to resist. Unintentionally, out of pure, uncontrollable instinct, he pushed his hand's through the blonde's soft locks of hair and pulled him forward by putting pressure on the back of his head. The kiss quickly became filled with more hunger and passion, from both parties, until Wade let the same surprising noise slip past his own lips.

He'd finally won. He'd gotten what he wanted. He'd gotten his hero.

_Operation Wade Rogers: SUCCESS._


End file.
